


All the claims you lay

by cherryvanilla



Series: girls like you [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t seen one another for a month and it’s… strange. Funny how Johnny’s technically been in her life for years but it was only this past one that it mattered to the point where him not being around would cause her fucking chest to ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the claims you lay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to imp for audiencing and super helpful suggestions and shaded_sun for beta <33
> 
> Title by the Naked and Famous. 
> 
> Graphics:
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/pablohoney279/media/pablohoney279006/tazerkstewcollege_zps2e659862.jpg.html)  
> 

Senior year is as big of a joke as Kristen expected it to be. She barely has any classes and the entire thing just seems like a waste of time. Still, It’s weird to be at the top of the school, so to speak. Most of the popular kids were seniors last year and they’re all gone. Kristen’s grade has always been more diverse and basically there’s no one to bother her and the Pack in gym class now, so there’s that. Johnny, meanwhile, is digging college in the sense that he’s enjoying football a ton and bitching about his classes even though he always gets good grades.

They haven’t seen one another for a month and it’s… strange. Funny how Johnny’s technically been in her life for years but it was only this past one that it mattered to the point where him not being around would cause her fucking chest to ache. At least she knows he feels the same way by the dumb text messages he’s constantly sending that are literally about nothing at all.

**you must be really fucking bored** she told him the other day when he was going on and on about why the new Wii console sucks and how his roommate watches shitty action movies all night long.

**maybe I just miss you** he replied back, which made her face do completely stupid things if CJ had anything to say about it. Still, she naturally responded that the discussion had officially crossed into disgustingly sweet territory.

**must I always be the only romantic in this relationship?** was Johnny’s response and she heard his dumb, sarcastic voice in her head. It was shortly after this that Kristen decided to drive up and surprise him. 

“Look at you, cutting out of school early,” Suzie says, approvingly.

“Yeah, a Friday in senior year. I’m such a rebel,” Kristen responds dryly, tossing her backpack over her shoulder. “I’d say let’s roadtrip but…”

Suzie rolls her eyes, “I know, I know, it’ll be Bang City.”

“Damn straight,” Kristen smirks.

“How are your parents allowing this?”

“Well… I’m not telling them until I get there. Plus, it’s not like they haven’t known it’s coming.” Her parents aren’t deluded – they know they’re going to see each other as much as they can.

**we should hang out this weekend. I don’t have a game** Johnny texts when she’s about two hours away from him, blasting Arcade Fire.

Kristen grins and then replies while driving, even though her parents would disown her right now for it. **cant have plans**.

It’s a few minutes before he replies.

**Oh. Cool. Have fun**.

Kristen laughs to herself because she’s a horrible person and keeps driving.

Once there, she parks (probably stealing some kid’s spot but whatever) and treks up to Johnny’s building. Kristen came down to help him move so at least she isn’t utterly lost. Johnny’s already out of classes and doesn’t have practice today but he could still be around campus somewhere. Nevertheless, Kristen pulls out her phone when she’s in the hallway of his floor.

**you should open your door**

The response is immediate. **huh?**

Kristen rolls her eyes and leans against the wall next to his room.

**open your fucking door, johnny**

She’s thinking maybe he really isn’t there when nothing happens for a few seconds and then she hears the snick of a lock and watches the door open. Johnny steps out, in sweats and a t-shirt, looking confused before he glances to the side and his mouth drops open.

“Hey there, college boy,” she drawls, resting her heel against the wall.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out before enveloping her in such a massive hug that her feet are no longer against the wall _or_ on the ground.

“Put me down, idiot,” she says, laughing and slapping at his back. He does, only to stare at her before cupping her face in his hands and leaning in for a low, deep kiss. Kristen sighs into his mouth and brushes their tongues together. Johnny presses her against the door, turning the kiss harder, hotter. Kristen clutches at his back and moans softly as their bodies press together.

“Come on, dude, inside or we’ll give all the college bros a free show,” she says as he’s kissing her neck.

Johnny groans but takes her hand and leads her inside.

“Am I being presumptuous by texting Tom and telling him not to come back tonight?”

Kristen makes a face. “Yeah, man, you’re not gonna be getting any.”

Johnny flips her the bird and starts texting. “Excuse me for checking," he mutters, pissily. 

Kristen tosses her backpack on the floor and settles back on his twin size bed, grinning like a loon. “I missed you,” she says, easy as anything, still smiling, because it’s fucking true.

Johnny looks up from his phone, expression soft. “I missed you, too.”

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Just get over here.”

Johnny finishes up with his phone and then climbs onto the bed. They make out, bodies thrusting against one another desperately, like it’s been forever when it’s only been a month.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he mumbles as they both strip off Kristen’s flannel and the tank top underneath.

Kristen pulls off Johnny’s shirt running her hands up his abs. “And you’re fucking cut."

“That time of year,” he says, sounding a little embarrassed. She loves that about him. Kristen leans down to suck at his nipple and Johnny groans, unclipping her bra and dragging his hands from her back to her tits.

They fall backwards onto the mattress while Johnny tosses her bra onto the floor. They keep kissing, panting into one another’s mouths, Kristen pressing up against his hard dick, until Johnny slides down her body and onto the floor, pulling her shoes and jeans off ungracefully. Kristen shimmies on the bed until her feet are on the floor, Johnny between her legs. He licks at her panties again and again while Kristen exhales, biting her lip and clenching the comforter.

Johnny eases off her underwear and goes down on her like he’d fucking die if he didn’t.

“Christ, you’re good at this,” she gasps as he’s licking her all over before focusing on her clit, sucking hard and pressing against it with his tongue. It’s only be a month but she’d nearly forgotten.

Johnny laughs against her, slipping a finger inside. He fucks her like that for long minutes, tongue all over her until she comes, back arching and body tensing. Johnny keeps licking at her, running his hands all over her body, before she sits up and pulls on his arms. Kristen’s still breathing hard but drags Johnny down for a kiss as they settle back on the bed, her hands squeezing his ass which is still tragically trapped inside his sweatpants. 

“Get naked,” Kristen says, tugging on his bottom lip.

“Shit yeah,” Johnny replies, his voice thready.

He stands and throws off his sweats and boxers while Kristen stares, unabashed. He makes to climb back on the bed when Kristen holds up her hand. 

“Stay there.” He pauses by the bedside.

She crawls to the foot of the bed and wraps her arms around him, fingers pressing against the swell of his ass before leaning in and fitting her mouth around his dick. Johnny gasps above her, hands tangling in her hair. Kristen sucks him down and jerks him off at the same time. She drags her tongue over the underside, tasting him, before pulling off to lap at the head. Johnny’s fingers tighten in her hair and she moans encouragement around him until he gets the hint and pushes her head down.

Kristen relaxes her throat and takes him deeper, loving the sounds he’s making above her, the way his fingers curl restlessly in her hair as he guides her.

“Gonna come,” Johnny gasps, voice low and deep. Kristen pulls up so just the head is in her mouth and swallows down the hot spurts of fluid that seem endless. She licks down his dick, taking in every last drop before sitting back on her thighs, smirking up at him as he stands there, eyes glassy, thighs shaking, dick still thick and red.

“Damn, baby, how long’s it been since you jerked it?”

Johnny shrugs, but can’t hide his blush. “Few days.”

Kristen raises an eyebrow but lets it go.

Johnny leans down to kiss her, softly and she leans into it immediately. They curl in bed under the covers and cuddle, ridiculously, talking softly. 

“How was your drive up?” 

“Smooth sailin’. Left early enough to beat traffic.” 

“That’s good,” Johnny says, kissing her hair. 

“Need to totally make a playlist next time, though. Was so picky about what I listened to, man.” 

Johnny laughs. “You’re always picky, though.” 

“Whatever.” 

They keep idly chatting about innocuous shit before drifting off to sleep.

______________________

When they awaken it’s dark out.

“Wanna order in pizza?” Johnny asks, kissing her shoulder.

“Sure.”

They do, and sadly get dressed for the delivery guy. Kristen takes the time to call her parents, who would’ve appreciated a warning but are basically okay with it. After all, it’s not like they can do much about it now. 

They eat on his bed with Cartoon Network on in the background.

“I was gonna go to trivia night with some of the guys, but I can cancel.”

Kristen makes a face. “Is it all sports trivia?”

“No, it’s a mix of everything. There’s a lot of music shit you’d know.”

Kristen smiles and bumps him with his shoulder. “Okay, sure. Let’s go.”

As it turns out, hanging with Johnny’s friends here is a lot easier than back home. It’s like college is a whole new world – no dumb social structures apply. Kristen isn’t a weird artsy type to these dudes. She’s just Johnny’s cool girlfriend, apparently, since they’re all impressed by her 'mad trivia skills', as Justin puts it.

“You got any friends as awesome as you?” he asks and Kristen laughs.

“Yeah, man, my friends are the coolest.”

“They are,” Johnny agrees, so relaxed and happy, an arm thrown over Kristen’s shoulder while he munches on some potato chips. “You should give him Scout’s number."

Kristen laughs, elbowing him in the ribs. “Maybe I’ll just bring her next time.”

Justin nods enthusiastically.

Kristen wipes the floor with everyone but they all still dig her after, tossing her bro high-fives and telling her she could do much better than Johnny.

“Eh.” Kristen grins as he frowns at his buddies. “I think I’ll keep him around for a while.”

Johnny punches Tom in the arm before leaning down to kiss Kristen, tongue swiping across her lips. “Damn straight you will.”

“Sorry for sexiling you tonight,” she says to Tom as they’re all getting ready to part ways.

“It’s fine; he’s just gotta do my laundry the next two weekends.”

Johnny scoffs. “In your dreams, buddy.”

They walk, hand in hand, back to Johnny’s dorm. It shouldn’t make her feel so damn happy but it does.

“Your friends are cool, man,” she says as they walk along the winding paths of the campus, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

“’Cause I’m a cool guy,” Johnny responds, smugly.

“You’re delusional, I’ll give you that much.”

Johnny hums. “Well, I guess someone can forget about getting laid tonight.”

Kristen laughs, heartily. “Awww, you’re destroying my world right now, dude. How am I gonna go on without your magical dick in my –“

Kristen’s cut off by Johnny’s hand over her mouth. She grins and then bites down, laughing as he curses.

“Serves you right,” she says, smiling up at him sweetly.

“I take it back,” he mutters. “I’m gonna do you so hard you’ll piss off all my neighbors.”

Kristen feels a shiver run through her and squeezes his hand. “You’re on.”

Johnny backs her against a tree and they end up making out in the shadows for about twenty minutes, but once inside he definitely makes good on his promise. Afterwards, Kristen borrows one of Johnny’s school sweatshirts and they curl up together, munching on the twizzlers he has stashed in his bedside table for “particularly grueling study sessions,” he says, while she eyes him skeptically. 

“You rebel, you,” she replies, dryly. 

Johnny slaps her chin with the twizzler before leaning over to kiss her, soft and sweet and languid. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers as he pulls away, brushing her bangs off her forehead. 

“Same,” Kristen says, smiling so hard her face hurts, before pulling him down for another kiss. 

 

END


End file.
